1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of computer elements and components, and pertains more particularly to such as keyboards.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the computer arts there continues to be a motivation for increased operability, efficiency, and comfort for the computer system user. The computer keyboard is one the most elemental and essential components of a computer system. The keyboard operates by translating key presses into computer recognized codes that generate the corresponding character or operation, providing an effective means of data input, control and operation for the system.
Many computer users spend several hours per day operating keyboards, both in the workplace and home. With the increased spread of computer use and technology into all areas of our lives, there is an increased demand for keyboard type input devices that not only work well with a computer, but which also work well with the human operator. Examples of this can be seen in the continued development of the pointer device called a mouse. The recent ergonomically-developed mouse is shaped to encourage hand comfort decreasing the finger and wrist movements.
The ability of a user to achieve a productive session using a computer system requires that the user be comfortable in a user-friendly setting. Often computing devices are used in chilly environments and even outdoors causing the user to endure colds hands and fingers. Long periods of immobility for users sitting stationary and operating computers also can cause poor circulation which causes cold hands and fingers.
According to recent scientific studies and as commonly known by computer keyboard users, cold wrists, hands and fingers slow productivity. When wrists, hands and fingers get cold they slow down. More errors occur and finger flexibility suffers. Often wrists, hands and fingers will be painful, especially if the user suffers from arthritis, repetitive stress injury or carpal tunnel syndrome.
What is needed in the art, and provided for the first time here, is an apparatus and method for heating the hands of keyboard users to maintain wrists, hands and fingers at a comfortable temperature, enabling the user to practice prolonged keyboard use in a productive and pain-free manner, either indoors or out.